Fraternising with the Enemy
by dude932
Summary: Takes Place during Chapter 18 Volume 4 of the manga, so yeah Spoiler Alert. What would of happened if Tatsumi was too caught up in the moment to talk to Esdese about trying to convince her about joining the Rebellion army with him. With her just getting out of the shower dripping wet and looking as she did... yeah you can't blame the guy. (Lemon One Shot Esdese/Tatsumi)
1. Chapter 1

The shower turned off and Tatsumi instantly froze, the thought of running from the room that the enemy had brought him to the farthest thing from his mind at the current moment as he saw the naked shadowed silhouette of the enemies elite commander step from the shower through the hazy glass door that led to the bathroom. Her naked form stood there, simply taking in the steam that the shower had offered her.

Tatsumi swallowed as he saw the shadow's hands move up her body over her large breasts before up against her face and running threw her long hair. He turned away from the door as he saw Esdese begin to dry herself before dressing within the bathroom. Tatsumi turned so his body was facing away from the shower to make it look as though he hadn't been looking in the direction with a purpose... such as to try and catch a glimpse that was more than a shadow. However the sudden tightness in his pants was a little harder to hide then the initial act of peeking. Trying to calm himself down he completely missed the sound of the bathroom door opening, the small amount of heat added to the room or the soft footsteps.

"I made you wait... Sorry." Tatsumi gulped slightly as he turned back to face the woman only for his visage to pale as he stared at the woman that looked to be barely dressed, simply wearing a white button up shirt that wasn't competently done up, four simple buttons of twelve was all that held the two pieces together showing an ample amount of cleavage. That same strange symbol etched into her skin in the centre of her chest. She was holding a juice box in one hand and was brushing a few strands out of her face with a pleasant smile on her face.

Tatsumi had no doubt in his mind that she could kill him with that very same juice box.

"You... uh..." Tatsumi stuttered looking away from the gorgeous but deadly woman. "You didn't really..." Even with the imminent fear he couldn't stop the heat from entering his cheeks or the swelling in his pants. Tatsumi froze once more at the simple movement of her sitting down on the bed.

"Would you like a drink?" She questioned raising the straw of the juice box to her lips.

"Huh? Ah no! I'm fine thanks!" He said waving his hands up and down. "I need to calm down!" Tatsumi cursed himself as he heard her giggle. "She's going to catch onto something sooner or later!"

"Are you nervous Tatsumi?" She questioned placing both her hands down on the mattress, still holding her juice box as she leant forward, the shirt she was wearing seeming to reveal even more of her cleavage making Tatsumi's face go completely red.

"N-Not really." Tatsumi stuttered out.

"Fufufu, you're so cute." She told him leaning back and raising her juice box to her mouth again before seemingly finishing it as she threw it across the room with precision aim making it land in a trash bin. "Well to be honest, I'm not quite sure what to do in this situation either." Esdese told him, simply closing her eyes with a small smile. "But, as long as we know what we want. I'm sure we can figure it out. Right?" She questioned, turning to him.

"Oh... um there is one thing I'd like to ask you." Tatsumi started making Esdese tilt her head slightly. "This is it, if I can convince her to change sides then maybe..." He thought as he looked at the woman now listening intently to him. "It's um... you like me right, Esdese?" He questioned and in an instant she was before him, her eyes closing as her lips approached ever closer before locking with his shocking him as the two fell backwards onto the mattress. Tatsumi couldn't fight the intensity of the kiss as Esdese deepened it for all she was worth, her tongue sliding into his mouth before pulling back and looking down at him from where she was situated on all fours atop of him.

"If I didn't like you." Esdese started giving him a seductive smile as she placed a hand to his chest and pushing him back down from where he was trying to rise up. "We wouldn't be doing this now would we?" Tatsumi's mind went blank as Esdese sat on his groin, all he witnessed was her eyes widening in surprise as she felt the bulge in his pants before a smile came to her face and surprisingly a blush. Tatsumi's face went bright red as Esdese rose her hands to the few buttons holding her shirt together before starting to undo that.

"W-W-What are you doing!?" Tatsumi shouted.

"Showing you what you desire." She told him the last button remaining, the fabric of her shirt pulling at it all it would take was a slip of her delicate fingers and her body would be shown to him. Tatsumi swallowed nervously as he glared heatedly at the button before Esdese lowered her hands. "But perhaps it is too soon?" She questioned, Tatsumi's eyes shot up to hers only for his to widen at the playful look in hers. She was teasing him!

Tatsumi's breath hitched as her hands moved quicker than he could follow and the button was undone, the fabric fell to the sides almost painfully slow. His eyes traced the delicate curves of her neck down between the valley of her breasts, the fabric of her shirt still clinging over her slightly damp skin of her breasts from her shower. His eyes traced downwards towards her navel then to the most shocking fact, she wasn't wearing underwear, the only coverage she had was of his own clothed groin, however the neatly trimmed patch of blue hair was visible. Tatsumi's hands twitched at his sides, wanting to touch the skin of the beautiful woman now very naked atop of him however fear was what was stopping him.

Esdese reached down with one hand and gripped his own and rose it up pressing it to her stomach she flinched slightly at the sudden cold fingers to her warm skin before she smiled at him as he simply stared at the place where his hand was now touching as if it was a great sin to touch her. He hesitantly rose his other hand and placed it on her hip and moved it up the curve of her waist making her smile down at him.

She reached down with both hands to the hem of his shirt before moving it upwards as his hands caressed her. He was forced to stop as she removed both his yellow vest and white collared shirt over his head and his arms but as soon as they were free his hands were once more upon her skin. Her hands explored his now naked and bare chest, she could feel the strength in his shoulders with her right hand and the toned features of his stomach with her left.

Esdese gasped slightly when Tatsumi moved the hand that was on her stomach to her waist before around her back, his touch sending ripples of electricity across her skin. She moved her right hand down his chest, as she pressed her body harder against his feeling the tightness of his pants against her own nether regions. Her right hand reached the buckle of his belt and her left hand joining her right to undo it with a quick seemingly effortless movement.

Esdese was surprised slightly when his hand moved up from her waist to the underside of her breast, never having felt the touch of a man on such an intimate place. It made her gasp as his slightly calloused hands cupped her breast, the fabric of her shirt falling to the side revealing the pink nub from underneath. The strange sensation now echoing from her breast made her breath heavy and the need for Tatsumi's pants to be gone that much more urgent.

Esdese slid off him and stood at the side of the bed, Tatsumi sat up abruptly wondering if he had done something wrong before Esdese gripped the leg of his pants making his eyes widen before he was tugged almost half way off the bed before gripping the sheets as she pulled on his pants, the fabric pulling down from his waist till they were thrown across the room. He looked up at her predatory gaze and swallowed nervously raising his hands up.

"J-Just w-wait." He managed to stutter out before she gripped the hem of his boxes and in an instant they had joined his pants in an unknown corner of the room before she was instantly in the position she had been in earlier, sitting above him, his manhood now resting in the trimmed patch upon her mound. She had moved his hands back into their previous position, one on the curve of her back and the other cupping her breast. She pulled the shirt down her arms and the option of attacking her while she was seemingly defenseless didn't even cross Tatsumi's mind as he stared at her large breasts now in full view to his eyes.

"No more waiting." She said in an almost breathless tone. "You're mine." Her hand reaches to his now bare waist. He was already hard and stiff up against her own quivering wetness, simply waiting for her soft touch. Her slim fingers idly danced around his arousal making his cock throb as she took him in her hand and she began to stroke her hand up and down.

She was far too gentle, her fingers barely touching him. But the way his body was reacting to the promise of her touch, excited her like nothing had before, a gleam coming to her eye. What was slow and cruel feeling to Tatsumi quickly became a fast and pleasuring pace. He couldn't help but moan as she lost herself in the pleasures of his body, his moans, his lust filed eyes as he stared up into her own.

She wanted to feel him. She wanted to feel the entirety of his body deep within her. She wanted to moan and scream in the way that she believed that he could make her and it made her want to pleasure him more. He was her love and she belonged to him. He was so hard in her hand, and her own body so wet. The passion welled within her growing to that where it was almost too much to bare. It would just be so easy now, for their bodies to find each other... and so incredible.

Esdese had been so close now to his body, Tatsumi could feel the wetness of her mound sliding against the underside of his cock. Leaning forward her lips found their way to his chest, her hand slowly stroking the length of his shaft... her lips now moving down to his stomach. Her hand stops touching him and her body, once so close, moves away till where she is now kneeling on the ground before the bed before him. Tatsumi gasped as he felt her lips on his waist... on his thigh. And then the softest of kisses on his engorged head made him shudder in complete pleasure.

Esdese's lips slide over the tip of his cock with excruciating slowness. Tatsumi couldn't help but moan uncontrollably as they tighten around his shaft. Her tongue begins to twirl around the tip of his cock, making him moan louder still. To cum with those lips around his cock, he would do anything. His eyes clenched shut at the intensity of the pleasure, unable to control the moans escaping his lips.

Tatsumi could feel the strands of her long hair against his balls and her lips powerfully pressed over the head of his shaft. Sucking on his head and teasing him still with her nimble tongue. Tatsumi couldn't help but thrust up towards her mouth wanting to sink deeper into the depths of her mouth, never having had this feeling before.

Esdese could not believe that taste of Tatsumi that now flooded her mouth. As she tastes the bits of pre-cum starting to form on the tip of his cock, she finds her pussy somehow wetter. She couldn't help but explore with her free hand down to her own excitement. A single finger slide along the slit of her mound, causing her to moan out loud on his cock.

Tatsumi's body bucked more and more wildly into her mouth, and she was forced to take more and more of his cock into her mouth, which only made him want to give her more. But Esdese could not deny her body any more. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and once again wrapped her fingers around it. Her hand stroking his cock slowly, letting the saliva on his dripping cock run through her fingers as she moves her body atop of his once more, never releasing him. She looks down into his face mixed with pleasure his eyes shut tightly.

Tatsumi gasped he felt slit against his shaft dripping with her desire. Letting go of his cock Esdese pressed both hands against his chest, his cock standing at the perfect angle to enter her body for the first time, something she doubted either would ever forget. Lowering her body both moan, even with her own body pulsating for him, and her spit all over his cock, he barely fits.

Her hands grab hard against his chest as the first inch slides into her body making her thrust her chest out and groan as the head pierced her maiden hood. She moaned as loud as she could, the feeling was unimaginable, so foreign as she felt absolute pleasure mixed with pain. The first inch slid in and out of her body, but it was not enough. She needed more of him and she took what she desired, taking more and more of his length. Her breath is short and jagged, her moans becoming louder and louder.

Esdese's pussy was throbbing with pleasure, and the room was alive with grunting and moans. She tried to slow herself, to make the moment last as she stared deep into her lover's eyes. Tatsumi's hands reach up and grab her breasts making her bite her lip but didn't protest as his hands began to tug on her nipples, taking the last of her self-control. She rose him, harder and harder, taking all of his cock as deep as she could.

The identities of the two were no longer Commander of the Empire nor Assasin of Night Raid, it was simply that of man and woman.

Esdese let out a scream filled with nothing but pleasure, louder than anything that she had ever screamed in her life. Her body collapsed on top of his mattered in sweat as his hard cock still lay deep inside of her pussy as wave after wave of pure pleasure rocked through her body from her first orgasm. Tatsumi could feel her pussy throbbing so hard around his cock, clenching and unclenching as he was buried deep within her, he held her against his body and continued to buck his hips deep into her body wanting his own release.

Every thrust made the powerful woman moan again and again. She felt wave after wave of orgasm wash over her body. Tatsumi couldn't stop himself. The way she feels, the way she moans in his ear it was all overwhelming. He could feel himself ready to climax. Tatsumi held her tight against his body, her breasts pressing roughly against his toned chest. He thrusts hard and grabs her ass, she moans even louder with his hand on her posterior his hand gripping it tightly. He's was so close. He grabbed the back of her neck with his other hand and thrust deeply and let out and even louder groan from his lips.

"Please... cum." She moans into his ear making his heart almost stop at the such gentle words whispered into his ear with such a loving and caring voice. He thrust once more powerfully into her depths as deep and as hard as he could, spewing every ounce of his fluid into her body. She moans with every last thrust into his ear, the pleasure still coursing through her body as his seed filled her making her body tighten around him.

Tatsumi slumped back onto the mattress exhausted. Feeling soft kisses press against his neck, his chin, his cheeks and finally his lips and he had no resistance as she continued to press her lips to his before he kissed her back. With their bodies now spent, Esdese slide off of him, shaking and sensitive to every touch from her body to his. Pulling his head to her breasts as she hugged him closer as she let out a pleasant sigh.

"We should shower together next time." She started, her breathing heavy Tatsumi looking up into her face, her eyes closed with a pleasant look covering her features. Her arms wrapped tighter around him to the point where it looked like she was using him as her own personal body pillow. "You're mine... Tatsumi..." She breathed out softly.

 _"This is not good."_ Tatsumi thought. _"I suppose this is what one would call fraternising with the enemy."_ He sighed closing his eyes hoping he could get some much needed sleep, but after the events that had just happened. He doubted he'd be getting any.


	2. Notice

Sorry to do this, however I've received an injury in recent months that have left me with the use of only one arm due to severe nerve damage. I can still write, however I'm no longer motivated to do so. I'll be putting this notice on all present stories.

If you want to adopt one of these stories please message me. I'll leave these stories on the sight so they won't be taken down however they will no longer be continued.

Thanks for everyone that has supported me as a writer, but I won't be writing anymore. Sorry.


End file.
